


Cooking with Keiji

by applekenma (orphan_account)



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen ♥ [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bad Cooking, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Kenma's just wheezing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, YouTube, Youtuber Akaashi Keiji, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Akaashi invites his boyfriends to his cooking channel and they "learn how to cook"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAkaKuroKen ♥ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846750
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	Cooking with Keiji

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing

**Making Onigiri Feat. Kodzuken and My Friends *Gone Wrong*|CookingWithKeiji**

**1,943,302 views • August 7, 2020**

Some calm jazz music started to play while Akaashi’s Youtube Intro shows up on the screen. It faded out and there was Akaashi, scolding a laughing Bokuto and Kuroo to look at the screen.

“Hello, everyone. Welcome back to my channel. Today I’m here with Kodzuken,” he pointed to a stoic looking Kenma, “and a few of my friends,” he then pointed to the smiling Bokuto and Kuroo.

Bokuto turned to Akaashi and raised an eyebrow, “Friends? But aren’t we d-” Before Bokuto could say anything, the “Please Stand By” image showed on the screen for one second before it came back to the video. 

“So, today, I’m going to teach these guys how to make onigiri,” Akaashi gestured to all of the ingredients on the table.

‘Keiji makes the best onigiri!” Bokuto beams as he tells the camera. Keiji blushed heavily and whoever the editor of the video was, zoomed up on his face, on the side it said “Bokuto is so fucking cute. Help me.”

“Anyways,” Akaashi coughed, “making onigiri is really easy. It’s only about 9 steps.” Akaashi looked at the camera with a small smile.

“Didn’t Kuro and Kou almost kill themselves last time?” Kenma asked with an amused expression. The editor zoomed up to Akaashi’s low-quality face as he just stared at the camera and blinked.

“Ah, that’s true-” Akaashi said as the clip got cut off halfway through his sentence.

“Okay, let’s start by cutting the nori sheets into thin strips,” Akaashi started cutting the nori sheets carefully but stopped to look at Bokuto and Kuroo, “and _please_ be careful.” 

Bokuto and Kuroo nodded with a fierce look in their eyes, “Yes, sir!” Kenma rolled his eyes at his boyfriends.

“Once we’re done with cutting the nori sheets, we should wet our hands with water so when we mold the rice, it doesn’t stick,” Akaashi said as he grabbed a bowl of water from somewhere off-camera and wet his hands with water.

Kuroo smirked, “That’s what she said,” he did finger guns to the camera.

“Tetsurou,” Akaashi groaned as he sent a side-glare towards him. The editor once again zoomed up to his face and the “And just remember no one will ever be able to hate you more than you already hate yourself” vine showed on the screen.

Bokuto aggressively wetted his hands and the editor zoomed in and boosted the volume by 400%. At one point, Bokuto accidentally toppled the bowl over and the water spilled all over Kenma’s Bouncing Balls shirt.

Bokuto gasped and tried to clean it with a paper towel, “Oh my gosh, Kenma, are you alright?!” he desperately rubbed the napkin against Kenma’s shirt.

“Koutarou,” Kenma growled but his voice was bass boosted and the screen was red with angry emoji’s littered all over it. You could hear Kuroo laughing his ugly laugh in the background and Akaashi went to turn and leave the kitchen.

“I’m done-” the clip cut off.

“Okay, so,” the video came back to Akaashi smiling at the camera while the other 3 boys had a fearful look on their faces, “Let’s rub our hands with salt.” 

“Ew, this feels so weird!” Bokuto stuck his tongue out like a 4-year-old. 

Kenma sighed and look at Bokuto with an unimpressed expression, “It’s just salt, Koutarou.”

Bokuto scrunched his nose up slightly, “I know, it just feels weird and sandy!”

Kenma glanced to the side with an annoyed expression on his face, “Okay.”

Akaashi ignored his boyfriends and continued explaining the steps to making onigiri, “Just take a clump of steamed rice into your hands and mold it into a triangle,” Akaashi showed the camera the triangle shape he made with the steamed rice, ‘Make sure it’s dense and thick.”

Kuroo smiled as he molded his into a cat, “Look its Kenma! So adorable!!” Kuroo cooed as he showed the camera his masterpiece.

“K-Kuro, stop. I don’t look anything like that dumb onigiri.” Kenma said as he tried to cover his blushing face but the camera zoomed in as close as possible so everyone could see his red face.

Akaashi patted Kenma’s back with an apologetic smile, “It’s okay, Kenma. Tetsurou’s just being ridiculous.”

Kuroo squawked, clearly offended by Akaashi’s comment, “My _art_ is not ridiculous!” Kuroo pouted and Bokuto went to hug him, “Don’t worry, Bro! I love your art!” The editor inserted the “aww” sound effect and the screen was adorned with hearts.

“I _need_ to finish this, guys!” Akaashi groaned. His 3 boyfriends nodded and Akaashi continued.

“Next, you need to get your filling,” Akaashi grabbed a bowl that was off-camera and showed it to the viewers, ‘I’m going to use grilled salmon for my filling today.” The whole video went quiet and you could he Bokuto and Kuroo audibly gulp. That sounded _so good_.

“Put your feeling on the rice and push the filling on the rice lightly.” Akaashi demonstrated, his boyfriends doing the same.

“YAY, I DID IT!!” Bokuto exclaimed as he showed his owl onigiri to the camera, “I’m so good at this!”

Akaashi smiled at Bokuto, “Indeed you are.” 

Kuroo whined, “What about me??”

Akaashi had a pensive look on his face and the camera zoomed in as he said, “Ummm…”

“It’s alright.”

“IT’S PERFECT!” Kuroo exclaimed and crossed his arms. You could see Kenma trying not to laugh as he put a fist to his mouth. 

“Tetsurou, I’m just kidding. It’s fine.” Akaashi put a hand to Kuroo’s shoulder with a warm smile. Kuroo grinned back and continued to make more onigiris.

“Okay, we’re getting close to being done! Form the rice into a round, a triangle, or a cylinder by pressing lightly with your both palms, securing the filling in the middle. Roll the rice ball in your hands a few times, pressing lightly.” Akaashi explained, looking at his boyfriends to see if they’re following his directions.

Kenma actually smiled slightly at the onigiris he made and showed it to the camera, “This is my onigiri. It’s obviously better than Koutarou’s and Kuro’s,” he said with confidence. He smirked when he saw Kuroo and Bokuto make offended noises.

Akaashi shook his head with a smile, a caption on the side saying, “Why am I even here?”

“So, this is finally,” the camera zoomed in at finally, “the last step! Wrap the rice ball with a strip or two of nori, or sprinkle some sesame seeds on them.” Akaashi and his boyfriends wrapped their onigiri’s and showed them to the camera, “Done!”

“Now, let’s taste them.” Akaashi went to grab one onigiri. He was about to take a bite when he heard Bokuto shout.

“I WANTED THAT ONE!!” Bokuto exclaimed as he pointed to Kuroo who was about to eat an onigiri.

“IT DOESN’T EVEN MATTER!” Kuroo said as he took a bite out of the onigiri. Kenma groaned and rubbed his temples, rethinking his` life decisions.

“BUT THAT HAS MORE GRILLED SALMON IN IT! I LOVE GRILLED SALMON AND YOU KNOW THAT!” Bokuto said as he tried to grab the onigiri from Kuroo’s hand but Kuroo was quick to hide it behind his back.

Kuroo stuck out his tongue playfully, “Bleh, you can’t take the onigiri from me!” He and Bokuto ran off to the couch, which was behind the camera, and you could see them shouting and wrestling in the background.

Akaashi looked at Kenma with an amused expression on his face, “What are we going to do with those two?” he shook his head.

Kenma shrugged and smiled, “Let’s see what happens.” Akaashi moves the camera so it’s showing Bokuto and Kuroo wrestling on the couch for one onigiri. 

“Tetsu, you really want to try me?” Bokuto glared at Kuroo, though he didn’t mean any real harm. 

Kuroo smirked, ‘Yup!” Kuroo knew he would regret the decision when Bokuto lifted him up and threw him across the living room. Kuroo screamed as he was thrown towards in the air. Luckily, he landed on their Kotatsu so he didn’t break any bones. Bokuto quickly snatched the onigiri and shoved it into his mouth. Akaashi and Kenma were in tears, covering their mouths and trying to hold back their laughter.

“KOU, WHAT THE HELL?!” Kuroo exclaimed as he rubbed his ass. Bokuto shrugged and chomped down the rest of the onigiri.

Akaashi and Kenma wheezed as they moved the camera back to its original position, ‘Now,” Akaashi breathed, “Now let’s try the onigiri to see how it tastes.” Akaashi and Kenma took a bite of the onigiri and you could visibly see their eyes light up.

“Woah, it’s good…” Kenma said in amazement as he continued eating the onigiri. Akaashi nodded in agreement and chomped down on his. In the background, you could hear Kuroo and Bokuto still arguing.

‘NOW MY ASS HURTS, KOU!” Kuroo whined as he frowned and rubbed his ass.

Bokuto laughed, “What ass? Your flat as a tortilla!” 

Kenma and Akaashi lost it and coughed up their onigiri as they burst out laughing, “BWAHAHAHA-” and the video ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who edited Akaashi's video
> 
> Go follow me on [Twitter! 💕 ](https://twitter.com/applekenma)


End file.
